Linda Walkerton
Linda Walkerton (neé Mitchell http://www.dumbingofage.com/2013/comic/book-3/04-just-hangin-out-with-my-family/slutshame/) is a character in the Walkyverse and Dumbing of Age. In both continuities, she is the mother of David Walkerton and Sal Walkerton. Walkyverse Linda Walkerton (born Linda Mitchell) was one of the first SEMME agents, mother to Sal and Walky, and adoptive mother to Beef. She also served as the second Big Boss of SEMME after the untimely death of Anthony McHenry, Sr. While it was initially suggested that she was a crazy, genocidal monster who wiped out an entire species in the name of avenging her dead boyfriend, it was eventually revealed that there were... extenuating circumstances. History Linda Mitchell grew up in Reno, Nevada, in a small backwater community. So when Anthony McHenry moved in from out of state, she soon became infatuated with him. Following him home one night, she discovered his secret: his father was an agent at Area 51 who was now being chased by both the Head Alien and the US government after stealing a Martian spaceship. When Anthony pledged his life to the government in order to keep them away from his father, Linda chose to join him, and the pair fought the Martians who threatened the world over the course of the 1970s. As anti-alien "Underground" agents in the pre-SEMME days, Linda and Anthony had thrilling adventures in glamorous locales. However, Linda soon found herself craving some measure of normalcy, and began dating David, an average, mild-mannered man she herself found [http://www.itswalky.com/d/20001222.html "unbelievably dull".]. When Linda discovered David dead in his apartment with clear evidence of Martian involvement, she flew went into a blind rage and took his body to the Martian Embassy, intending to resurrect him. However, once she reached the Embassy, it was revealed that David's killer was actually Dargon Chesterfield, who had engineered his death in an effort to get her into the Embassy. After a struggle, he killed her as well, though this caused a malfunction in David's chamber that resulted in the creation of The Cheese. Nine months later, Linda was resurrected by Dargon and infused with Martian DNA. Brainwashed by the JFO, she killed all the Martians on Earth with the Power Booster Rod. Following her dishonorable discharge from government service, she fell in love with and married Charles Walkerton, eventually giving birth to twins. Around this time, she also formed an alliance with the Head Alien and helped him abduct and augment children - including her own - in an effort to create a bulwark against the Martians' eventual return. With his help, she also hid her daughter Sal away from the JFO by swapping her with Beef. However, this was actually a ruse to focus the Head Alien's (and Dargon Chesterfield's) sights upon Sal and away from the stronger of the twins, David. After being betrayed by the Head Alien, she rejoined Anthony McHenry at SEMME, and had him hire Walky and Beef as SEMME staff. Sal also joined the agency and quickly became its star agent, though Linda kept her in the dark about her true parentage. It wasn't until the Head Alien informed Sal that she was actually Walky's twin sister that Linda told Sal the truth about her past (minus the whole "Martian genocide" bit). Sal subsequently investigated her mother's background, and discovered she had been discharged after what her government file described as "mental episodes". When Anthony was killed during a mission in the Bermuda Triangle, Linda was made Big Boss of SEMME. This prompted Sal to quit SEMME, driving her into the hands of JFO. During the "Culmination" storyline, the secret of Linda's resurrection was revealed, making it clear that she was coerced into committing the Martian genocide. As SEMME edged closer to uncovering the true nature of the JFO, they were attacked by Penny, who had been ordered to purge all existence of the JFO's existence from SEMME's databanks. In the aftermath of the attack, Linda sent Sal and Jason Chesterfield to gather intelligence on this mysterious organization. When the JFO attacked SEMME again on the eve of the Martian invasion, Linda valiantly led the surviving agents in an effort to break their comrades' mental conditioning. However, when Penny revealed that Linda had helped create the abductees and that SEMME was ultimately nothing more than a creation of JFO, she fell into shock. After the invasion, she was arrested and put into solitary confinement. Head Alien II recently visited her in her cell for unknown reasons. Trivia *According to her personnel file, she was awarded a Congressional Medal of Honor for her services. *Supposedly has a bit of a dirty mind. Dumbing of Age Linda is the wife of Charles Walkerton, and the well-meaning but somewhat flawed mother of the Walkerton twins. Prior to meeting and marrying Charles, Linda was also briefly married to Anthony McHenry, one of IU's current Deans. The two have seemingly remained on good terms since their divorce. When the twins were growing up, both parents doted heavily on the "whiter", more intelligent Walky, but tended to neglect Sal. Eventually, Sal began acting out, drifting into increasingly criminal behavior as she grew older. When Sal was finally arrested after attempting to hold up a convenience store at knifepoint, her parents made the difficult decision to ship her off to a Catholic boarding school, hoping a good dose of the Jesus would straighten their daughter out. Instead, Sal got a tattoo, picked up smoking, and starting riding a motorcycle everywhere, though she still made every effort to appear like a "good girl" in front of her parents. The Walkertons first showed up on-campus during move-in day, and later returned for Freshmen Family Weekend, where Linda was pleasantly surprised to find that her son had met a girl who actually dressed him like an adult. The Walkertons also met and bonded with Dorothy's parents, Jeremiah and Deborah. references Category:Characters Category:It's Walky! Category:Dumbing of Age Category:SEMME Staff